


Кончай болтать, займись делом

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: О любви, счастье и новых планах.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Кончай болтать, займись делом

— Баки… — Стив вложил в свой голос столько укоризны, сколько получилось с учетом его хорошего настроения и трех влитых в организм бутылок шампанского, которые спешно искали выход. — Ты меня не дождался.

Баки сидел на кровати, обложившись коробками с подарками, и сосредоточенно их потрошил.

— Дождешься тебя, как же, — проворчал Баки. В кои-то веки он весь был обвешан не оружием, а подарочными лентами. Хотя, зная Баки, тот вполне мог этими лентами придушить пару гидровцев.

— Мы же хотели вместе распаковать подарки!

— Поправочка. Ты хотел, — Баки выплюнул очередную ленту, залезшую в рот, и с остервенением потряс коробку. Из нее вылетела Перчатка Бесконечности. — Еще одна подставка под телефон. Кто-то мнит себя великим шутником. — Баки заглянул в карточку. — Кто бы сомневался, что это будет Клинт. — Он кинул Перчатку Таноса в кучку аналогичных, валяющихся в углу спальни. — Куда мы денем этот металлолом?

— Отдадим на благотворительность, — Стив пересек спальню и скрылся в ванной комнате, потому что шампанское, да? Ну, вы понимаете. 

— Благотворительностью было бы составить список подарков, как все нормальные люди! — крикнул Баки через пару минут. — И отдельным пунктом указать: никаких, блядь, лент и упаковочной бумаги! Ты знаешь, сколько деревьев пришлось вырубить, чтобы обернуть всю эту хренотень? 

— Сколько? — Стив заинтересованно выглянул из-за двери. Вообще-то он уже разделся, чтобы принять душ, но ради спасения деревьев душ можно и отложить. 

— Надо погуглить, — Баки сгреб оберточную бумагу в одну кучу и сбросил на пол. Он все еще не снял смокинг, только сорочку расстегнул у ворота и распустил волосы. 

— Присоединишься? — Стив поиграл бровями, распахнув дверь в ванную. Баки не обратил на него никакого внимания.

— Оружие — вот это настоящий подарок! — воскликнул он, начав жонглировать вытащенными из очередной коробки ножами. Зрелище это было, как всегда, одновременно устрашающим и возбуждающим. — Из всех твоих долбанутых друзей Наташа — самая адекватная. Набор ножей Кa-Bar. АКМ. Электрошокеры. Обожаю! — Баки аккуратно сложил ножи обратно в слепяще-белую коробку и убрал ту под кровать. Хорошо хоть не под подушку. 

— Конечно, — Стив разочарованно прикрыл дверь. — А то у нас во всем доме нет ни ножа, ни снайперки. Стыдно людям в глаза смотреть. 

Баки не оценил его попытки в сарказм, ну и ладно. Душ заждался. Из душа Стив вылетел минуту спустя, потому что Баки заорал так, что стены задрожали. Возможно, на них напали инопланетяне, или Баки обнаружил в коробке меховую шубу, или еще какое дерьмо, выяснить надо было в любом случае. Как есть, с голой жопой в мыльной пене Стив вывалился в спальню. 

Баки держал в руках бумагу. Судя по тому, с какой ненавистью он на нее пялился, бумага была как минимум об их разводе. Что вообще странно, они только сегодня поженились. 

— Твой Тони! — выплюнул Баки. — Твой любимый, блядь, Железный человек подарил нам магазин интимных товаров! В Бруклине! Моя мама, славная протестантка, перевернулась сейчас в гробу и заплакала горючими слезами! Целый магазин дилдо, Стив! И знаешь, что я с ними сделаю? Засуну их все Старку в… 

Продолжения Стив не услышал, потому что рассмеялся, поскользнулся на мыльной луже, упал и ударился локтем об угол тумбочки, позорно при этом ойкнув.

— Так тебе и надо, — позлорадствовал Баки. — А вот его величество король Т`чалла подарил нам десять гектаров вакандийской земли. С озером. И без единого дилдо на горизонте, заметь! 

Стив потер ушибленный локоть. С королем тяжело было тягаться даже Тони. Что такое один магазинчик в Бруклине по сравнению с десятью гектарами свежей травы?

— Мы всегда можем продать магазин.

— О, с этим проблем не будет. Магазин с названием «Все для супергеройского секса» и нашими светящимися неоном профилями на вывеске буквально продаст сам себя. — Из особо огромной коробки Баки вытащил что-то, напоминающее базуку, и восхищенно присвистнул. — Я даже не знаю, что это за хреновина, и какую зону поражения имеет эта штука, так что завтра мы полетим на полигон. Вот спасибо, Пушистик, удружил так удружил. — Баки любовно погладил ствол. Вовсе не тот, который бы Стив хотел, чтобы он погладил, и, господи боже, когда он стал таким пошляком? — Обожаю этого енота. Всегда знает, что подарить старому боевому пидорасу, не то что твой мажористый Тони.

— Не кипятись, — Стив быстро обтерся полотенцем и залез на кровать, потому что поглаживания ствола не прошли для него бесследно. Телу требовались секс и Баки. В конце концов, за этот долгий-долгий день они только целовались, причем у всех на виду, и ничего больше. Ситуацию нужно было срочно исправлять. Стив отобрал у Баки коробку с инопланетной базукой и спустил ту на пол. — Я знаю, что ты любишь Тони и его странное чувство юмора. 

— Я тебя люблю, — Баки нахмурился. — Остальных терплю.

— Меня ты сердитым лицом точно не обманешь, — Стив расстегнул на нем шелковую сорочку до конца, распахнул и положил руку на грудь с левой стороны. — Вот оно, большое сердце, бьется под моей ладонью. Ты один из самых добрый людей в этом мире. 

— Романтик хренов, — проворчал Баки. — Раз уж начал меня раздевать, не останавливайся.

Наконец-то Баки любовно огладил тот ствол, который надо. 

— Всегда, — улыбнувшись, Стив повалил Баки на спину. 

— Ну вот, смокинг помял. 

— Ты его собрался надевать куда-то еще? 

Рывком стащив с Баки штаны, Стив бросил их в кучу оберточной бумаги. Черт возьми, это его муж, его красивый муж, теперь официально, перед богом и людьми, раскинулся сейчас перед Стивом; кто бы тогда, сто лет назад, знал, что все так обернется!

Баки резко притянул его к себе, накрыл губы долгим поцелуем, напрочь вышибая все посторонние мысли. Стив даже не заметил, как Баки перевернул их и оказался сверху. 

— Давай, детка, — прошептал Баки ему в губы, — сделаем это по-быстрому, потом доразбираем подарки, потом в душ, потом будем трахаться, как кролики, всю ночь, завтра на полигон и улетаем. 

Прекрасный план! Честно говоря (и Стив никому в этом не признается), бывали в его долгой капитанской жизни моменты, когда ему хотелось, чтобы все решали за него. В детстве это позволялось только маме и Баки. Но потом мама умерла, и Баки тоже, и Стив на долгие годы перестал быть Стивом, оставаясь только Капитаном. Появление Баки в его жизни сравнимо с чудом, и наконец-то Стив мог немного отдохнуть и полностью положиться на своего лучшего друга, любовника, мужа. 

Баки выпрямился и одной из валяющихся на кровати атласных лент быстро перевязал волосы, чтобы не мешали. Стив залюбовался его сильными плечами, шеей, губами, смеющимися глазами. Перемены, произошедшие с Баки в последнее время, радовали его бесконечно. Улыбка все чаще посещала лицо Баки, а в уголках глаз, когда он смеялся, собирались чудесные лучики морщинок. И Стив по праву гордился, что был тем, кто принес Баки счастье. Ну, а Баки — ему. Все справедливо. 

— Куда полетим-то? В Ваканду? Румынию? Россию? 

В ответ Баки выдал целую длинную речь, хотя видит бог, им давно уже стоило заняться кое-чем другим. 

— Я тебе не говорил? Квилл подарил нам космический корабль. — Баки стал медленно дрочить Стиву, используя невесть откуда взявшуюся смазку. У Стива тут же сбилось дыхание, а Баки продолжил говорить как ни в чем не бывало. — Выиграл у своих Опустошителей. Второй корабль, как ты понимаешь, ему без надобности. Тони посудину подшаманил чутка. Грут назвал ее «Я есть Грут», Морган назвала ее «Морган», так что теперь мы — владельцы космического корабля М-класса «Я есть Грут Морган», потому что твой любимый Тони посчитал это название офигеть каким удачным и быстро зарегистрировал корабль. Поздравляю, старший помощник Роджерс-Барнс, с новым назначением. Капитаном он, кстати, хотел вписать тебя, но неудачно проиграл мне в карты. 

Вот честно, на данный момент Стиву было совершенно плевать, как называется их корабль, да и на сам корабль плевать было тоже. Он вообще только минуту назад узнал, что они подались в космические пираты. Стив вскинул бедра, побуждая Баки к дальнейшим действиям. 

— Поздравляю, капитан Барнс-Роджерс. Какие планы на космос? Пустимся во все тяжкие? Займемся контрабандой? Отправимся в пятилетнюю исследовательскую миссию?

Баки приподнялся на коленях и медленно направил в себя его член. Стив замер, весь сосредоточившись на ощущениях, впился взглядом в лицо Баки. Обожал этот момент проникновения, когда жарко, узко, так хорошо, что словами не передать. 

— И воровство. Я превосходный вор, Стиви! — Баки заскользил по члену вверх-вниз, текуче, плавно, как чертова волна. 

Вот уж в чем Стив был уверен на сто процентов. Он подавил стон. 

— Знаю. Ты же украл мое сердце сто лет назад. 

Баки широко распахнул глаза, будто Стив сообщил ему неожиданную новость, хотя знал это те же сто лет назад. Он заметил влюбленность Стива быстрее самого Стива. 

— Все ж таки какой ты ебаный романтик, душа моя. А теперь кончай болтать, займись делом. 

И кто Стив такой, чтобы спорить с капитаном своего сердца?

Баки был прав, как всегда: Стив — безнадежный романтик. 

Он обхватил рукой член Баки, стал надрачивать в такт его движениям. Сколько раз они уже делали это — не сосчитать. Но у Стива все равно каждый раз сердце замирало от осознания, что вот он, его Баки, рядом, близко настолько, насколько это вообще между людьми возможно. Они всю жизнь были будто вплавлены в сердца и души друг друга, теперь же они сливались телами, и Стив не знал большего наслаждения, чем заниматься любовью с Баки. Он часто говорил Баки, как любит его, а Баки смеялся и называл его влюбленной пятнадцатилетней школьницей. Но на пике страсти, вот как сейчас, когда сердце грохотало где-то в висках, кровь бежала по венам, как река на стремнине, когда стоны уже можно было не сдерживать, Баки терял над собой контроль и изливался потоками признаний «люблю тебя, Стиви, столько лет, господи боже, как такое возможно, так сильно любить тебя, мое солнце». И Стив держал эти слова у самого сердца.

— Люблю тебя, Бак.


End file.
